


You Missed A Spot

by tongpoo



Category: EXO (Band), EXO-M, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 05:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16826197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tongpoo/pseuds/tongpoo
Summary: Luhan is the unofficial head of the apartment's custodial services. Minseok is the humble new tenant who refuses cleaning services. Follow the journey of Luhan in this story as he tries to find a way to prove himself worthy of cleaning Xiumin's floors. (Prompt by beagline on twit)





	You Missed A Spot

The rainy Monday morning in Seoul seemed just like any other for Luhan. Mondays at the beginning of the month were especially busy for him, more so now that a few of his co workers had quit, leaving the apartment complex understaffed. Still it meant a bigger paycheck for him even though it wasn’t a lot. One could even say the cleaning staff was criminally underpaid, but for Luhan this was his home. Working there for ten years he had developed a sort of pride in his job, placing himself as the unofficial head of the cleaning services and (attempting) to take new workers under his wing showing them the ropes (mosty rambling about his pet cats and how each one had died due to his negligence, though he would never admit this).

As Luhan walked to the custodial room to check the schedule for today he noticed a new name on the list, “Minseok”. A new tenant, how interesting, he thought to himself. He wondered what the inside of this mysterious Minseok’s apartment looked like, was he a clean man or did he leave his trash everywhere? What was his taste in interior design? Luhan was interrupted from his train of thought by a hand on his shoulder. “Busy day today, eh” an elderly male voice sputtered. Luhan recognized this as Zhu, an even older custodian who began working around the same time as him. Luhan internally groaned and replied to him, “I guess so”. Zhu was not his real name, just a derogatory nickname Luhan had given this smelly senior citizen with a potbelly who always stood too close for his lack of hygiene. “Oh, what’s this, new tenant eh?” “Yeah…”

Minseok… what about that name stood out to Luhan? As he cleaned the empty apartments thoughts about this faceless man swarmed his head. Who was he exactly, and why hasn’t he signed up for cleaning services yet… Well he is just a new tenant he probably is still settling in, Luhan murmured to himself. He turned back to his work humming along to the mixtape in his Walkman he still kept from his high school days, dismissing his silly daydreams. Little did he know was just how much this mystery man, and his mysterious apartment, would infect his mind for the days to come.

To Be Continued….


End file.
